


The Days Eater But This Time Kitamoto and Nishimura Find Natsume Before Taki And Tanuma.

by cHitTaPrRr_yEAH



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Cute, Days Eater, Gen, Young Natsume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHitTaPrRr_yEAH/pseuds/cHitTaPrRr_yEAH
Summary: What if Kitamoto and Nishimura had found Natsume before Taki and Tanuma? Please tell me in the comments if you enjoyed, and if you want more like this! Also, don't be afraid to criticize! If I made any mistakes, please tell me!





	The Days Eater But This Time Kitamoto and Nishimura Find Natsume Before Taki And Tanuma.

* * *

Nyanko Sensei! Hurry!" Natsume yelled as he ran. "It's hard to run after you've just eaten y'know!" Nyanko yelled back. Nyanko Sensei had eaten the snacks that Touko-San had made for Natsume and his friends. "We need to get the snacks before they get here..." Natsume stopped running. "Natsume?" Nyanko asked. "Do you hear that?" Natsume asked.

_Thud!Thud!Thud!_

Natsume slid down to where he heard the sound. Nyanko followed behind him. The closer they got to the sound the slower they grew. They stopped and peeked under the bridge.

 _Thud!Thud!Thud!_ _  
_

Under the bridge, was a figure with a large head. It looked like he had no face, but upon closer look, they saw that it had a pot on his head. The figure looked their way.

Their eyes grew wide and they quickly hid. "Is that a yokai? Nyanko-Sensei." Natsume asked. "Don't get involved." Madara sighed. "Is it?" Takashi asked again. "Yes he is. I don't sense any evil though." Madara glared. "Natsume?" Nyanko sighed. "You want to help him? Don't you?" Natsume nodded. "Go ahead, I dont even care anymore."

Natsume jumped up and said: "You need any help there?" "Yes." The yokai said. Natsume tried pulling the pot, but he had no luck, the pot was stuck. "Say, however did you get this on your head." Natsume asked. "Well, I found this and i looked inside it, and well.....I got stuck." Nyanko sighed and said, "For a yokai, you seem stupid." Natsume glared and Nyanko silenced. "You need help, Taka-Chan?" Nyanko snickered. "No, I'll do it myself." Natsume flushed. "Okay if you say so." With one strong pull, the pot came off. "Thank you. As a reward for helping me, I will return your youth." "No. Thank you. I'm fine." Natsume protested. "I need to thank you." Madara growled and said, "Get out of here. We don't need you." And he chased him off. "What a weirdo." Nyanko said. "Right, Natsume?"

"Natsume?" Nyanko repeated. "Gah!" A thud was heard behind him. Madara turned behind him and saw a little Natsume sitting on the ground. "What?! Natsume?!" "Gah! A white pig!" Natsume yelled. "Not only did he become younger, but he lost his memories too." That's when Nyanko-Sensei had an idea. "I am not a white pig, I am your savior. I saved you from death and you are now my servant." Natsume did not seem to buy it. "Do you remember your name? Where are you? How old are you?" Natsume looked like he was thinking then he said, "I can't - I can't remember." Then he jerked up. "I need to get home! My guardians will get mad!" Nyanko reassured him saying, "They wont get mad." "Anyhow, your name is Natsume. Natsume Takashi. You are a highschool student and you live with Touko and Shigeru, an old couple. You have no girlfriend." Natsume seemed confused. "I'm a highschool student?" Natsume asked. "Yes, I cant quite explain, but you are." "Now lets get out of here before anyone sees you."

Just when he said that, Kitamoto and Nishimura showed up. "Talk about bad timing." Kitamoto saw Nyanko-Sensei and slid down to where Nyanko was. "You're Natsume's cat, right?" His eyes averted and he stared at Natsume. "Natsume? Or a sibling? He never said anything about a sibling." Nishimura bent down and grabbed the boy. "Aww. Aren't you a cutie?" Nyanko cringed and he sighed. "Hey, kids, to be completely honest, that's Natsume." Nishimura and Kitamoto stared blankly at the cat. "You can talk?!" Kitamoto yelled. "Yes, but keep it down. I need you to do me a favor. Are your houses nearby?" Kitamoto shakily nodded. "Good take us there. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

"I don't think Natsume told you guys, but....he can see yokai." Natsume looked at his feet. "Really?" Kitamoto questioned. "Yes. In fact, I'm one of them." Nishimura seemed to not believe it at first, but then he thought of all the times that Natsume tripped and fell over nothing. All the times he came to school with cuts and bruises. All the times he ran from what seemed to be nothing. "Huh, then why did he never tell us." Nishimura said sadly. "Because, in all of the other families, they hurt him. They didn't believe it. They thought he was lying." Kitamoto and Nishimura listened closely. "He thought the same would happen with you." Natsume avoided looking at them. "Has he told Touko and Shigeru?" Nyanko shook his head. "Not even them."

They eventually stopped at Kitamoto's apartment. "I don't think my parents are here, so we're safe." The air around them seemed gloomy. Madara told them to babysit Natsume while he looked for the yokai. "Natsume....Why don't you go to sleep while we wait for Sensei to return." Nishimura carried Natsume to a bed and lied next to him. At first the boy protested but then he drifted to sleep. Nishimura couldn't stop talking about how cute Natsume was as a little kid. Eventually, Nishimura fell asleep too. Kitamoto pulled out his phone to take a picture of the two sleeping to show them when everything was back to normal. _'Normal? It's not normal. Not when Natsume is afraid to tell them how he feels. Not when he's being bothered constantly by these yokai. That's not normal.'_ Kitamoto thought. He watched the boys as they slept peacefully. Kitamoto thought he should make supper, so that when they woke, they would have food.

....

Nyanko-Sensei ran as gas as he could with his stubby legs. "Hey, you, have you seen a yokai with a giant wooden head?" He asked every yokai he saw while running. He eventually found him behind a tree. "Undo that thing." Madara glared. "What do you mean?" The yokai asked. "Turn him back." Wooden yokai tilted his head to the side. "But why? Humans live such short lives. If anything I helped." The wooden yokai said. "Natsume, Natsume and I have a promise." Nyanko said. "A _promise_ you say? What kind of promise?" Madara spot on the ground. "Why would I tell a yokai like you?" "Oh please, call me The Days Eater." Madara sighed. "Look I don't have time for this, just undo this mess." "If you say so." The Days Eater said . "But keep in mind this will take a while, he might be bad to normal by tomorrow midnight." Nyanko-Sensei stepped back and let the yokai do his thing.

 

Back at Kitamoto's apartment, Kitamoto received a call from Touko.

"Excuse me, have you by any chance seen Takashi-Kun? He's been out for a while now."

"Uhh, yeah he sleeping here. He passed out from anemia. Lucky I found him before anything bad happened." He laughed.

"My....He passed out?" Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Her voice was shaky.

"D-don't worry he's fine. Just a little scraped. Umm, my father's here I need to hang up. Bye Fujiwara-San"

"B-bye."

 

Kitamoto kind of felt bad for lying, but he had to. He could not imagine how The Fujiwaras would've reacted if they had seen a little Natsume.

Madara burst through the door and he set his fat little body on the floor. "Nyanko-Sensei, would you mind calling Natsume and Nishimura? Food's ready." Nyanko complained as he trotted to the next room.

"Natsume! Nishimura!" Nyanko-Sensei yelled. Nishimura and Natsume awoke and Nishimura had his arm around the younger boy. "Come for food ya dorks."

Dinner was great. They got along-except for when Nishimura and Madara fought for the last biscuit.Then they watched a horror movie which made Natsume  terrified. Then they slept together (except for Madara who was currently busy raiding the fridge).

* * *

The next day, Nishimura and Kitamoto brought Natsume to school with them (Nyanko had absolutely no idea). They made up a lie that it was one of Kitamoto's cousins. "That look an awfully lot like Natsume, don't you think?" Sasada asked suspiciously. It was only when a teacher saw Natsume that he called Kitamoto's dad to pick him up.

After that, the day went fast. At the apartment, Touko called again asking if Natsume was alright. Kitamoto said that he was still unconscious. That was a mistake, because it made touko worry alot. He assured her that everything was okay and he would he bad home the next day

 

Natsume?" Nishimura tried to get the young boy's attention. "Hm?" The young Natsume looked up from colouring. "You wanna go to the park?" Nishimura wanted to have as much fun with Natsume as he could before he went back to normal. "Yes, N-Nishimura-San." Natsume smiled innocently. Nishimura blushed and said, "Oh no, just call me Nishimura." Kitamoto told Madara that they were heading to the park then Nyanko's ears perked up. "Im going too, just in case." The gang walked happily to the park.

"Y'know, this isn't so bad, the whole Natsume being a kid thing." Nishimura started. "He's....cuter that way..." He averted his gaze. Kitamoto chuckled and Nishimura shouted at him. "Meanie!!!"

* * *

After a while, Natsume wasn't talking. Nishimura assumed he was tired, so he picked Natsume off the ground and carried him, soon, he fell asleep.

"Shhhh, shhhhh," he hushed. Nyanko made the faintest little smile. Back at the apartment, they tucked Natsume into the bed and let him rest. Nyanko joined him, sleeping at his side. Kitamoto and Nishimura sat at the table talking about cute girls.

"Ne, Madara-San?" Nyanko opened one eye. "Are we friends?" "No, we just have a contract." Natsume's eyes filled with sadness yet he still forced a smile. "I see." Natsume yawned and closed his eyes. When Nyanko made sure he was asleep, he licked Natsume's hand and smiled. "You are a dumbass."

* * *

"Natsume? Nyanko-Sensei? Touko-San is here for you-" Kitamoto smiled at the precious sight before him. Natsume cuddled up with Nyanko. The boy had been brought back to normal. Kitamoto took another picture.

He was going to show him tomorrow.

"Natsume!" Nishimura shouted. "Touko-San is here. Natsume shot up. "Where am I?!" He asked. He saw Touko-San at the doorway and he ran to her. "Touko-San! I'm sorry for causing you trouble!" Fujiwara-San smiled "It's alright Takashi-Kun, as long as you're safe."

This life was too precious.

**Author's Note:**

> Wyoming isn't real.....and neither is Canada.....  
> •• Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it!••


End file.
